Fireball the pony
by Snowfallxo
Summary: JONAS. Macy's sick in bed, and Kevin's got a story to read to her. So... what happened to Fireball the pony on that dark and stormy night in Box Canyon? Macy/Kevin


**A/N: I dreamt about Fireball the pony last night, but of course, I forgot it, but I remembered the whole general concept... and since no one has ever written a continuation of the story before, I thought I'd write it. There doesn't have to be a whole side-story, but I thought that the story by itself (written to sound like a kid's book as best I could) wouldn't really qualify as a fanfiction, so... I thought that Kevin could read it to Macy.**

**But I didn't want to stop there. I really dislike my ending. So, I'm asking you, the readers and writers of the JONAS fandom, to help me answer the question: What happened to the pony? See my profile for details!! :)**

**R&R please, and PM me if you plan on taking my challenge!**

**~ Lizzy/Snowfall**

* * *

It was my sixth day in bed, and I couldn't take it any longer. Stupid swine flu. Stupid rule that you had to wait seven days before going back to school. And it was certainly stupid of my mother to listen to the rules. What kind of a mother wanted her daughter to skip school? "Mom, seriously, I'm fine," I'd begged, but to no avail. Now, with nothing to do, I was completely bored out of my mind. Sure, I had the JONAS website to watch over, but what could I do to update it when I wasn't at school with them? No new juicy gossip... just nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Talking on the phone with Stella was a good time-waster at first, but Stella would talk on the phone for hours and hours about stuff you wouldn't care for the life of her about. Only to be polite, I had listened, but after I fell asleep during a rant about dry cleaning, Stella had stopped calling.

So when the doorbell rang right after school got out on that sixth day, I was surprised. Stella hadn't called in two days. Maybe she was coming to apologize? Or make me apologize to her?

"I'm sorry, but Macy's sick," my mom said from the door.

"Mom, send Stella up here," I called down.

"It's not Stella, honey," she called back. "It's some boy from school."

Some boy? Since when did some boy care about me? I tried to think of someone who would actually care enough to come here. Someone who actually knew where I lived. Well, there was a school phone book, so it wouldn't be too hard to figure out. But still. "Come on, Mom, let him come up," I said, and she heard the door close.

"Don't hurt my daughter," my mom said.

There was a familiar laugh. "I won't, Mrs. Misa. I just thought Macy would need some cheering up. We've really missed her at school. Plus, the lacrosse team lost their first game of the season yesterday without her." Dang. I was really hoping that I'd be better before then. And I was, but of course I couldn't go to school.

A knock on the door came a few seconds later. "Macy?"

"Come in," I said, and watched the door open.

I had to keep from screaming. What the heck was Kevin Lucas doing in my house, in my bedroom, standing five feet away from me? Why did he care? What did I deserve to make him care?

Kevin, as always, was looking perfect in his school uniform. He had a big smile on his face, which immediately made me feel ten times better, and his hazel eyes were shining. He carried a big book in his hands, which was covered in dust. "Feeling okay?" he asked me.

"I am now," I managed to stutter out. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom always used to read me this story when I was little and sick," replied Kevin, holding up the book. "I thought I'd read it to you, you know. It's one of my favorites. I never let Joe and Nick read it, because, you know, they won't appreciate the awesomeness."

I laughed. Such a Kevin thing to say. "I'd love that," I whispered, barely able to speak. Kevin of JONAS, here to read me a story!

He opened the book and cleared his throat. "It was a dark and stormy night, and Fireball the pony was lost inside Box Canyon..."

_Thunder crashed, and rain poured from the sky as the little horse ran through the rock formation. If Fireball did not get out in time, he wouldn't be able to make it to the horse concert with all his friends._

"This sounds like one of those little kid books," I interrupted.

"It is," Kevin said, smiling. "It's my favorite."

"Personally, I like Green Eggs and Ham," I replied. "But maybe that'll change."

_After hours of rain, it still didn't stop, and Fireball was still lost. _Kevin made a big show of showing me the picture on this page. It was very cutely illustrated, showing a russet-colored pony with a dark brown mane, maybe the color of Nick's eyes. The sky was a dark, yet electric indigo (Joe's favorite color), and the rocks were a murky brownish-red. _"Help me!" he called._

_Suddenly, a little dalmatian appeared out of nowhere. "Are you lost?" he asked softly. "'Cause I am too, and I need to get out of here so I can find my master so we can voluntarily fight fires together."_

"_Yeah, I'm lost," Fireball said glumly. "Now we can be lost together."_

"_Fun," the dog replied in the same tone. "Well, I'm Chili Socks. My owner really likes chili and socks, so that's how I got named. You can call me Chili."_

"_I'm Fireball," the pony replied._

_The two walked and talked for hours, looking for ways out of the canyon. But after hours and hours of effort, all they had done was gotten themselves more lost... and into a mudpit. "I can't go to my concert like this!" Fireball wailed. "All my friends will laugh at me!"_

"_Mud might be flammable," Chili whined. (It's not.) They swam through the mud helplessly, calling and crying for help, but of course, no one came. The mud continued to pull the two friends farther and farther under._

"_I am the swamp monster," a voice said, and the two animals shrieked, swimming close together for comfort. "I'm trying to take over Box Canyon so I can gather a squirrel and bunny army!"_

Kevin gasped dramatically at this point, and looked up with a worried gaze on his beautiful face. I giggled. I rather liked the story, but it did get redundant. Instead of listening, however, I found that I was staring at Kevin more and more, analyzing every little bit of him – his curly hair, his shining hazel eyes, his red and blue school uniform with the tan pants, his lucky leather boots, his cute long sideburns, the shiny ring on his left ring finger, his everything.

_...and together, Fireball the pony and Chili the dalmatian defeated the swamp monster in Box Canyon and all the squirrels and bunnies were saved._

"And they lived happily ever after." Kevin closed the book in triumph.

Well, I could definitely see why Kevin liked it so much. "What? It ended?" I hadn't been listening. Darn. Well, they were okay.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" Kevin said, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, um, not to the book... but I was to you," I admitted sheepishly, pulling the covers over my head.

"Well, you're in luck. There's a sequel. It tells how they actually got out, because... well, they never really actually got out."

I smiled. "Well, if you'll come back again, I'd love to hear it, Kevin. You're my favorite JONAS, you know."

Kevin looked confused. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

"Because you're... Kevin. And you're in my bedroom, and you're reading me a story about ponies and dogs and swamp monsters and bunnies and squirrels. And..." I took a deep breath. "And I love you, Kevin. I really, honestly do. Not Joe, not Nick. Sure, they're great, but you... I love you. And I've got a bit of a crush. Bitten by the lovebug." I hummed a few bars, very off key.

He smiled. "The lovebug's contagious, you know."

"How do you know?"

"I've got it too." He smiled. "I love you, Macy."

It wasn't only Fireball and Chili Socks who got the happy ending... I kissed Kevin Lucas that day, and the world finally felt complete. And yes, we lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I didn't really have a good plot. The whole story was terrible, but... I kinda liked it. :)**

**R&R, and please please please try to do better than me on Fireball's challenge!**


End file.
